Adventures from Prison
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Want to know what Duncan is up to know he's in "big boy" prison? Wonder no longer! Duncan makes new friends, tries to arrange conjugal visits and does art and craft! Life really does get better after prison.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Although I still want to ship Zuncan/Doey I'm finding it hard to. Why? Because I have a feeling that because Mike and Zoey wuv each other they'll be together forever even if his other personalities try to kill her and belong in prison themselves. Makes me sick. Duncan got screwed over this season. We all know he's a screenhog and stuff but he was turning over a new leaf! And now he's going to be stuck in prison until there's another chance for him to come back to Total Drama which won't be until at least a year, if ever.  
_

_It's sad. And Gwen was nasty to him when they used to be friends before they got together! And what he did wasn't even THAT bad really._

_So in Duncan sympathy, I got to writing. If Banette and I continue RPing Duncan/Zoey I'll probably put in parts of the RP._

_Summary: Want to know what Duncan is up to know he's in "big boy" prison? Wonder no longer! Duncan makes new friends, tries to arrange __conjugal visits and does art and craft! Life really does get better after prison._  


_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Adventures from Prison**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Duncan makes a friend.

"I'll get you for this Chris McLean!" Duncan yelled as he was put into his cell. Yes, Chris was nowhere to be seen but Duncan was still fuming. All he was doing was trying to prove he was a badass. He just wanted to go back to juvie was that so bad? He could break out of juvie, he knew people there, this wasn't what he'd wanted. If only Zoey hadn't called his graffiti a bunny and Courtney and Gwen hadn't laughed at him about Mike being evil and he hadn't had to deal with all Chris' jokes about him being a nice guy... then he wouldn't have had this identity crisis where he had to prove himself and he wouldn't have ended up in this place!

"Did you say Chris McLean?" came a voice from the shadows.

Duncan swirled around. "Yeah," he said with an eyebrow raising in suspicion. "What's it to ya?"

"You know the guy?" A large man stepped forward, all muscles and the type that could eat Duncan alive for breakfast. Duncan gulped.

"Chris McLean was the one who put me in here!"

"So you don't like him?"

"Of course I don't like him that-" asswipe? jerkass? "candy monkey put me away for blowing up his freaking mansion!"

"Candy monkey?"

Duncan scowled. He didn't know why he couldn't just say bad words anymore. There was something messed up with his brain. "How do you know him?"

"Spent the last year locked up with that sicko. That guy makes the rest of the people here seem normal. He was one twisted dude." The guy told him. "If you've got beef with him, you'll do fine here. Most of the inmates that knew him want to kill him."

Duncan smirked. "That'd be about right." Chris made enemies wherever he went just from being a douche.

"You were on that show of his right? That Total Dreamboat show?"

"Total Drama," Duncan said, not really wanting the reminder of how that turned out for him. Two exes that seemed to strongly dislike him and now he was put away in jail and his parents were going to murder him if they got the chance to. It was all the fault of that stupid show. "Name's Duncan. Not Duncan Do Right, not Duncan Sweetiepie. Just Duncan. Call me anything that has the word 'sweet' in it and I'll break your face."

"Good to know," the big guy crossed his arms looking menacing. "I'm G-Throat."

"Errr, okay." Weird name.

G-Throat nodded. "Don't worry Duncan. You're going to like it here... and the time will just fly by. You'll see."

"Yeah, I'll see." But somehow Duncan just didn't believe it.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Up next: Duncan talks to Gwen._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; Yay! Other Duncan sympathizers. I figured Duncan might lose the trademark hair - even though he'd look weird with a buzzcut, there is no way he could upkeep his style in prison and plus, his 'bad boy' style is what is holding him back from being the nice guy he really is. And the irony of this fic is that he will be becoming that nice guy in prison, around all the badddd dudes (who aren't really that bad when you get to know them). Basically, I'd want Duncan to have a better time in prison than Chris did, because then Total Drama would be WORSE than prison, which would be funny.  
_

_Summary: Want to know what Duncan is up to know he's in "big boy" prison? Wonder no longer! Duncan makes new friends, tries to arrange __conjugal visits and does art and craft! Life really does get better after prison._  


_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Adventures from Prison**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Duncan gets the brush off.  


For Duncan things were going better than expected. The only thing he missed the most was his hair, but with no in-prison salon (well, not one that could do the things he wanted) he was stuck buzzing it off.

He guessed in his most bored hours he missed Gwen... but mostly his hair. So he decided to give Gwen a call when he got his weekly phone-call later. He wasn't even sure if she'd pick up but he didn't think she'd make it to the final two, no offense to Gwen. She was a fighter and all, but she didn't believe him about evil Mal, so that meant she was probably a goner by now.

And just as he hoped, there was her groggy voice even though it was only two in the afternoon. "Hello?"

"Heyyy babe. You got eliminated!"

"Duncan?" Gwen seemed genuinely surprised. She seemed to falter for things to say and finally decided on, "How are things in prison?"

"Great," and he wasn't just saying that... mostly. It was prison, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be... so far. "G-Thro- er- Gary, he's been teaching me how to make the cell real cosy, and a group of the other guys totally know what a tool Chris is, so they've been making me feel welcome."

"Good for you."

"So when are you coming for a conjugal visit?" said Duncan leaning his arm on the wall and hoping for a good response since, you know, chicks were confusing and all. One minute they were into you and the next they were dumping you on television.

"Um, never," came Gwen's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Come on babe. I'm dying in here. Just come for one visit, I'll make it worth your while."

"No way Duncan. Look, I'm sorry that we didn't believe you about Mike but there's no way I'm making it up to you by sleeping with you."

Duncan groaned. Since when was Gwen such a hardass? "Come on. It's not like you've never done it before."

"Duncan, I said no. We're not together anymore."

"So who are you with now then? The pencil dude from All-Stars?"

"The pencil dude?"

"You know, Cameron. The guy who's like a talking pencil."

Gwen laughed. "I'm not together with Cameron, we're just friends."

"Then who? Don't tell me you got back together with Trent," Duncan said. That couldn't be right, Trent was kind of a psycho and really she should have realized that anybody would be a step down after dating him. If Trent wasn't a disappointment before he'd be even more of a disappointment because she'd dated Duncan and Duncan was the man and all losers paled by comparison - in Duncan's humble opinion.

Clearly Gwen didn't feel the same way. "Look Duncan, I'm hanging up now," Gwen said skillfully avoiding the question.

"Come on Gwen, just one visit! I'm starting to think that nobody remembers I'm in here!"

"I'm sorry Duncan," Gwen said sounding genuinely disappointed for him. "Look, I'll get word around and someone else from the show will visit you soon, I promise."

"Courtney?" Duncan asked with a hopeful voice.

Gwen sighed. "You do know she's with Scott now right?"

"Oh." Yeah of course she was. He should have known that. "You know, you kind of owe me."

"For what Duncan? You ogling my best friend while we were dating?"

"Courtney's your best friend?" He supposed they'd made up and were acting pretty chummy before he got arrested if he really thought about it. It had been weird but he never thought they were that close. Apparently he never thought a lot of things that were coming true. And damn, he just admitted to ogling Courtney. That sucked.

"Yes, she is. Look, I'll make sure people go visit you Duncan. Enjoy prison, okay?"

"Enjoy?" But Duncan knew that she'd already hung up. "Gah! Dammit! Snuggle bunnies!" He bashed the phone receiver on the wall. This sucked... maybe G-Throat could make it up to him by teaching him how to make his pillow smell less of steel shavings.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Up next: Duncan gets a mystery visitor._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; Well it was time to torture Duncan again. Thank yous to: Hey guys bored, Tiggystretch, acosta, Hellbreaker, reclaimer2 and Banette. I agree with all of you that Duncan should have "ripped Gwen a new one" but I don't think he blames Gwen at all and he is still in kind of denial. As for Scourtney, I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible, but then I have to make assumptions about things I don't know. It's possible post TDAS Gwen could re-hook up with Trent. But that part is an assumption. I'm pretty sure, like it or not, Scourtney will still be together by the end of the season.  
_

_Summary: Want to know what Duncan is up to know he's in "big boy" prison? Wonder no longer! Duncan makes new friends, tries to arrange __conjugal visits and does art and craft! Life really does get better after prison._  


_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Adventures from Prison**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Duncan gets his own blog.  


Duncan was excited. He had a visitor today, and he'd been waiting for someone new to come and see him as Gwen had promised. He couldn't believe everyone had forgotten about him! He got to see the finale televised from his cell. Chris wanted to rub it in how he didn't get to be there and frankly it did get on his nerves a bit. Duncan wondered who it was that was coming to see him. He wouldn't say he made a lot of 'friends' on the show but he was on alright terms with a lot of people and most of them would be good to see again.

His excitement didn't last long when he saw who it was waiting for him on the other side of the glass however.

"Helllllllllllo Duncy!" Sierra was standing and waving at him with her other arm around a cardboard cut-out of Cody. That was creepy on so many levels. "Me and Cody decided to come around and pay our respects."

Duncan was trying to work out what he should point out first - that he wasn't dead or that it wasn't really Cody she had there. Instead he just slumped in his seat and accepted his fate that he would have to endure the company of the crazy girl he knew from two seasons of the show. Beggers couldn't be choosers and she was the only one who had come to visit him so far. "Hey Sierra."

"Say hi to Codykins too!"

Duncan looked dubiously at the cardboard cut-out. "You're kidding me right?"

"Say hi to Codykins!" Sierra demanded with more force than before.

"Hi er, Cody?"

"So anyway," Sierra got right down to business. "Your popularity has really plummetted. People only like bad boys when there's mystery involved and blowing up Chris's cottage really wasn't mysterious." She was calling it a cottage too? What was wrong with her? "And since Gwuncan broke up you're less popular too. People only like bad boys when they're taken."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." Sierra answered, oblivious to the sarcasm. "So OMG, did you hear about Gwen and Trent?"

"I knew it!" Duncan stood up and pounded a fist on the glass. He wasn't annoyed so much because he wanted Gwen back, but he was annoyed because she didn't just tell him. What did she think he was going to do? He was behind bars, it was kind of hard for him to do anything anymore.

"She's really trying to pretend like the whole Gwuncan chapter of her life never happened. It's pretty messed up. That's like denying reality."

"Yeah, says the girl who is pretending her Cody cut-out is really Cody."

Sierra gasped. "It IS really Cody."

"Sure it is."

"You know, if you're going to be mean then I'll just leave then."

Duncan groaned and leaned a hand on the glass. "Don't go Sierra."

"I don't think Cody heard you."

"Please don't go Sierra and Cody." Duncan's eye twitched a little at having to say that.

"Fine. We'll stay," Sierra sat back down at the same time as Duncan did. "So what's prison really like? I need to get the scoop for my blog."

"Well, half the guys here already hate Chris, so I guess it's okay. I mean, I've been doing okay in art and craft. And learnin' stuff I guess." He felt defeated, here he was with no place to go and his only friend left in the universe was Cody's psycho stalker.

"Oooh yeah, I'd forgotten this was where Chris went to prison," Sierra said. "Did you get to hear any stories about him?"

"Besides his running commentary of everything that happened in here which made everyone want to punch his lights out?" Guard and inmate alike. Duncan smirked, he did like hearing all the hatred for Chris McLean. "Yeah, I heard a few things. Let's just say he gets turned on by some really freaky sh-er, stuff and some guys in here know all about his sick fetishes."

"Really?" Sierra's eyes grew wide. "Is it to do with what he does with some inanimate objects because Chris's fan base already knows about that."

"How does Chris even still have a fan base? He's a sick, twisted-" he thought of a few choice words that could go in there. "freak. People knows he does that crap and he still has fans?"

"Well, of course. All the big celebrities have bizarre fetishes. That's normal."

It was disgusting, Duncan glared at her. "That is not normal." There was nothing normal about doing something like that.

"Not for people like us, but for big time celebrities..."

"McLean isn't even that big of a celebrity. He just thinks he is."

Sierra didn't say anything to that. She just put the cardboard cut out down in the seat which she vacated talking to it, "you just sit there for a moment Codykins." And she rummaged around in her bag, finding her camera. "Anyway, I need photos for my newest blog. Not the Gwuncan blog, that one has gone into retirement, unless Gwen finally wakes up to reality and realizes that Gwuncan actually happened and she still loves you. But now I have the Duncan is in prison blog. I wish I could sneak the camera into you and get all the goss from the inside!"

Yeah, because he was gonna go snap happy on all his fellow inmates just to make Sierra happy. "Um, hell no. I'm getting out of here."

Sierra was still rummaging.

"Guards! Guards!" Duncan yelled frantically, "I'm really to go."

But it was too late. The camera was out and Sierra was snapping all different sides of him as he left the visiting area.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Up next: Duncan does some craft.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; A much longer chapter, because most was RPed by me and Banette. Though it was a pain to put it in non-RP order. But I am not apologizing for it being heavy on the Doey/Zuncan. Not at all. Oh and I can imagine Duncan befriending a bunch of the guards since his best friend was his parole officer. ;) Will have more about that next chapter.  
_

_Summary: Want to know what Duncan is up to know he's in "big boy" prison? Wonder no longer! Duncan makes new friends, tries to arrange __conjugal visits and does art and craft! Life really does get better after prison._  


_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Adventures from Prison**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

Duncan gives a gopher.  


Duncan was sure that Sierra was going to be the only person who would be returning to visiting him since his parents had told him that he'd made his own bed and now he had to sleep in it (whatever the heck that meant because everyone knew Duncans didn't make beds). Today he'd brought his project from their art and craft class - a decapitated Chris head. Everyone had loved it and his prison teacher had said he had real promise.

...But then said teacher said it was a lovely sculpture of a little gopher and he should be pleased to be doing such cute, happy art when the others were all doing such badass stuff. Duncan was pissed about it, and he was still pissed where he was led out to see his visitor - and it was not who he'd been expecting either.

But the ticked off expression faded fast when he saw her. What was _she_ doing here? It was Zoey. He knew most of the other competitors from earlier seasons better and they hadn't come to visit. But then he remembered back to the little welcome party she gave him when he switched teams and all those sweet little gestures and it did seem like a thing she'd do.

Duncan looked down at his prison uniform uncomfortably. Zoey was already sitting there and she picked up the phone on the wall, looking expectantly at him behind the glass to do the same when he approached.

He picked up the phone. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied, smiling back at him.

At least he had a sane friend to talk to this time. Not Sierra... but speaking of the insane, he thought back to the last time he saw her. The finale.

"So what happened with Mal-errr, Mike?" Duncan hadn't known what had happened since the show ended. "How are you?" And his voice showed genuine concern, because he did care and prison might have been exposing his softer side more... there wasn't much of a facade to hide behind anymore now that you were in the joint.

"Mike and I...well, he's going off to seek help about his condition, and well..." she sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, we're taking a break for now. Other than that, I'm doing great," she said, her face betraying the truth that she felt anything but 'great'.

Oh. That was crazy news. "Sorry," what else could you say to that? It would've been hard to be with a guy who could change personalities at any moment. He really did need 'help' and Duncan was glad he was going to get it.

"How...are things for you? Are you adjusting to prison?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his seat, "All in all I can't complain." At least Chris couldn't touch him here.

Zoey perked up again. "Well, I was able to get a good amount of the prize money to pay my way to college-an all-liberal arts school in America. I start next fall."

His uni-brow creased, "That's cool. I didn't know you were into... arts?"

She laughed. "English," she corrected. "Well, creative writing, to be exact. I've always wanted to be an author, and this school has an awesome program."

"Hey that's great. I'm thinking of writing a book too. I was going to call it: _Prison is less Torture Than Total Drama and Chris Needs to Go Die_." Apart from the fact he wasn't much of a writer. "Eh, the title is a work in progress."

She laughed again. He found bizarrely enough that he liked the sound of it. It turned out he didn't know much about her at all and yet still she was here. He felt suddenly appreciative. Duncan gave a weak smile and drummed a hand on the table. "Hey Zoey, thanks for coming to visit. Sierra's already been, along with cardboard cut-out Cody." Duncan rolled his eyes. "That was a lot of fun."

"Well of course, Duncan. I figured you could use some company here-company that isn't made of cardboard. And I'm sorry you're in here," she added, smiling sympathetically. "You're honestly one if the nicest guys from All-Stars."

An immediate scowl crossed his face at being told he was one of the nicest guys on All Stars. It was just a knee jerk reaction he wasn't angry about it. And so he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly now. "I wasn't trying to be, you know." He told her, sounding embarrassed. "I mean, I was pretty much the baddest competitor for the first three seasons." Still proud of his rep even though that had been questionable. Oh well, now he was in prison he was a real badass according to the outside world. He just didn't know if he wanted to be anymore.

"I remember-actually, during Season One, you'd scared me a little," she laughed. "And I thought you and Courtney becoming a thing was really sweet-until she changed in the next season."

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose as if talking about Courtney meant a headache was coming on. "Ughhh, don't remind me." He had good memories with Courtney, well he had once, but now it just seemed like a dark period in his life that was wasted time. "Courtney's psycho. Scott can have her... good riddance." He might have sounded a little bitter but it was just due to his many relationship failures. With his pattern he knew it was probably more his fault than Courtney's but he didn't want to admit that out loud.

"I guess the two do belong together," Zoey said sweetly. "They're still together actually."

Duncan didn't really care to know about Courtney's love life. But there was no way to really not hear about everything especially with Sierra coming to visit and bringing all her gossip with her.

"But don't worry," she reassured Duncan a moment later, "if anything, you're still a tough guy...but some nicer aspects of your personality are shining through."

"Thanks, I guess." If that was supposed to be a compliment or whatever. "And for the record, I wanted you to win... not because of the cake and all the other nice stuff you did for me, but because everyone else remaining in the competition sucked." Gwen included, now he'd woken up to the way she was acting recently.

At the compliment, Zoey blushed. "Seriously? Well, thank you."

"It's cool." He was feeling like even his feigned nonchalance sucked these days as he leaned back and tried to act cool about it. Instead of lame like Zoey was his only friend left in the world.

"Oh! I actually brought you something. Nothing really handy, like a file," she joked. "Ta-da!" She pulled a basket of muffins onto her lap, beaming. "I made them myself. I thought you might like something other than prison food for once."

Prison food was edible at least. "It's better than Chef's food." But muffins huh? Duncan grinned. This girl was a one in a million. Kinda too bad she had a boyfriend, well whatever the situation was with him lately. Zoey was always crazy about that Mike guy. Duncan didn't get it but you know... that was just her. Besides, he had plenty of options. Ladies always liked guys in prison right? "You- that's pretty amazing."

"You like them?" she beamed.

"Yeah..." He wondered why his mom hadn't done something like this. _Oh yeah_, she was pissed with him for getting into prison in the first place.

"I can send them into you before I go," she chirped, setting the basket back down on the floor and looking at him. "I don't know what kind is your favorite, so I made different ones. If there's a certain flavor In particular that you don't like, let me know. Uh, if you don't mind me bringing you more later, that is."

"Um," his mouth fell open. More muffins? That was almost too nice. He didn't know if he should be sickened at the notion or grateful. "Okay," he squeaked. Yeah. He was grateful. He still didn't expect such niceness... but she just got nicer and nicer the more time he spent with her.

"There's no set time limit to talk, is there?"

He was still marveling at her when she spoke again. "Uh, about half an hour or somethin'. They don't let you hang around all day." Not that she would want to. And now it was the awkward point of finding something else to talk about. "So how's that dweeby friend of yours?"

"Who-you mean Cameron?"

"Yeah, Cameron."

She sounded irritated that Duncan used the word "dweeb" to describe him, but answered nonetheless. "He had to go to the hospital-but he recently checked out."

Duncan actually liked the guy. It sucked that had to happen. "That sucks. He's an alright little guy. What he did to Scott was classic. Really badass." And part of the reason he had questioned his own badassery. Duncan was still amused by it, come to think of it. "So uh, did you guys have an alliance with Gwen or something?"

Zoey shrugged. "I like Gwen she's sweet. But Cameron had to leave early because of what Mal did...and Alejandro...Mal broke him." she looked down at her hands sadly and Duncan felt bad for her. "Mal was a master manipulator. It was a bit scary, near the end-you never knew if he was coming after you next. I can only imagine what he had planned for me..."

"I told you that guy was bad news." But Duncan didn't really think he should be gloating, knowing about Mal hadn't really helped out much in the end. "He ruled juvie and I know some people who had some pretty bad things happen to them because of him. I'm surprised Chris wasn't in on it."

"Well, to be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if Chris did know," Zoey said bitterly. "It's just like him to have complete disregard for human safety as long as it get him good ratings." Duncan understood that about the show from a long time ago - no one was safe, at all. "Did Mike ever show up when you were in juvie?"

Duncan shrugged. "As I said, I never talked to him. I stayed out of his way. I was more focused on breaking out anyway. It was just before my first season on Total Drama, so I kinda forgot all about it until I heard his voice again." Though it seemed unlikely that Mike ever had showed up. It was too bad because Zoey still seemed to be completely in love with the guy. "Mal was on a power trip, I only went cause-" cause he had something to prove. He wanted the reputation. "It was more important getting out again, it was only cool being in when you could tell people you'd been in." Why was he admitting to that?

Her eyes widened. "Wait...so you went to juvie, and left, just to get a reputation? Is that part of the reason why you blew up the mansion?"

Damnit. He was mentally kicking himself. Why had he said that? At least he thought she wouldn't spread it around. She was hardly the type. "No," he denied putting a hand down on the table in front of him with force. "I mean, I wasn't trying to get into juvie and I sure as heck wasn't gonna stay there just for the fun of it." She didn't get him as much as she thought. "I blew up the mansion because Chris is a douche, not because you called me bunny or Pencil kid was being more of a badass than me." Denial.

"Sorry. I may have jumped to conclusions..." she held up her hands in defense. "No, I get it, Duncan. I mean, I don't think anyone tries to get into jail just for fun."

She didn't really get it, because he didn't want to be honest about it. He glanced down to the Chris head that he made in art and craft and stood up and went over to the side of the room to hand it to the guard named Smithy near the door. He told the guard quickly about the basket Zoey had for him and the guard soon left to go and approach her.

Five minutes later Duncan had the basket in his hands and Zoey had the statue in hers.

"What's this?" she asked, looking down to the small figure in her hands.

"It's a uh..." he wasn't going to say 'decapitated Chris head' - that was messed up. "Gopher."

"It's adorable!" she exclaimed.

She was adorable. "Thanks, you know, for the muffins." For everything really.

"Oh, it's nothing." It wasn't nothing. "So, I'll see you later?"

She was coming back. That thought gave him a small ray of hope that everything would be okay. He'd be out soon enough and in the meantime he had friends, he had art and craft and he had Zoey... and possibly Sierra too but that was a little terrifying.

And with that he touched his hand to the glass. "See you later."

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Up next: Duncan learns to share.  
_


End file.
